flufandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:United States Health Departments
This is looking nice - I will tweet about it when it is done...----Jimbo Wales 00:14, 28 April 2009 (UTC) : Thanks, I've just finished up. I am responsible for all of the "anonymous" edits (69.19.14.38). I've got a satellite connection, and kept getting automatically signed off, but figured it was more important to get the information up than to spend time figuring out how to stay signed on. On Wikipedia, my husband and I have to sign on through secure.wikimedia.org. Is there a secure way for me to sign-on here? ----KathleenSeidel :: Hi Robin Patterson suggested we talk about splitting this page in a similar way to the Influenza educational materials - have you any thoughts on this before I do anything? :: By the way, I've added a link to the Educational Materials from the sidebar menu. Really great work! Richard Rothwell talk 21:03, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :I've tabulated this page too, just mention if you prefer it the old way and we can discuss reverting it. Gboyers talk 21:38, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::Just got home and checked both this page and Influenza educational materials. The tabular layout on both is great -- very clean and easy on the eyes. I want to swing by all of the state sites next week to check for new material. For instance, many health departments have set up telephone hotlines in the past few days, and have created new FAQ's with swine flu info and state-specific information on who to call and what to do if you think you've got it. I'd also like to add links to municipal and regional health departments. ::I see that there is a separate page containing a List of US State Plans, and pandemic plan subpages for each state. Do you think that links to these plans should be merged into or duplicated in United States Health Departments, or that I should delete duplicative links? My first thought is that it would make the most sense to have a single page with a state-by-state list of basic links, rather than make readers go to one page for links to state health departments, and to another for links to state pandemic preparedness plans (which, after all, are implemented by health departments in conjunction with public safety personnel). I already included a few on the page when I happened to run across them in my search for health department info, and was thinking of gathering the rest until I realized that there's already a separate wiki page dedicated to them. KathleenSeidel aka -- 22:22, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I didn't suggest splitting, did I? I suggested COPYING each state's info to the state's own page. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 15:36, 5 May 2009 (UTC) And I don't like the thought of anybody deleting anything on this wiki (unless it's clearly harmful) even if it looks a bit duplicative. Nobody here knows everybody else's thought processes well enough to know that something that somebody has created will not be of any value to anyone. We want this wiki to be as helpful as possible to every reader. G'night, all! — Robin Patterson (Talk) 15:36, 5 May 2009 (UTC)